Are you my Knight?
by L.C Rare
Summary: Rated: M for reasons. AU Summary: Korra a 15 year old girl has just grown into her adult body and is getting some unwanted attention. She thinks she can handle it herself, but when she finds out she can't will her best friend turn out to be her knight in shining armor or just another creeper? Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of the characters from this world.
1. First days

Rated: M for reasons. AU

Summary:

Korra a 15 year old girl has just grown into her adult body and is getting some unwanted attention. She thinks she can handle it herself, but when she finds out she can't will her best friend turn out to be her knight in shining armor or just another creeper?

**_Chapter One:_**

I walk into the doors confidently, striding down the unknown halls of Aang High school. I stop to turn into the cafeteria where I am greeted by a sea of unknown faces. I awkwardly stand there scanning the room for someone I know. I finally spot someone and make my way towards them. "Hi Bo!" I say from his behind. He turns around with the biggest smile on his face and say's " Korra!" Bolin pull's me in for hug. "Bolin I think you are suffocating her, let her go," Mako, Bolin's older brother, laughs. Bolin release me from his grasp and I turn towards Mako to say Hi. " Hi to you too Korra, and whoa, you are looking really nice," He says scanning my body up and down, making me feel a little uncomfortable. " You really do, what happened over the summer. I mean I saw you a lot during it but you do look different," Bo says. " I don't know, I matured, I guess," I say.

"Excuse me, if everyone could take a seat at this time that would be wonderful! Thank you," A deep voice covered the room. A wave of students make their way to where all the seats are set-up in the cafeteria. Bolin, and I sit next to each other, and Mako went of to sit with his senior friends. "Welcome back to all the returning sophomore's, Junior's, and Senior's. And welcome to all the freshman, and new students joining our school today. I am the principal Mr. Tenzin."

Some time latter . . .

"We hope you enjoy our school this year" Mr. Tenzin's voice booms over the speakers. The first bell rings and me and Bolin head off to our math class.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Amon. I shall be your Math teacher this year. Now when I call your name say here," He growls. "Jinora?"

"Here!" A small little girl no older than 12 yells across the room for us. She has a small build and has her brown hair in a cute up do.

"Tahno?"

"Here" A sophomore, raise's his hand. He has floppy hair and look's like a druggie.

"Bolin?"

"HERE!" Bolin shots.

"Korra?"

" I am here," I say as I raise my hand.

The teacher takes a glance at me, and then does a double take, so does the kid Tahno. Mr. Amon give's me a little smirk. This make's me slightly uncomfortable so I start to talk to Bo.

It seems like an infinity until the bell finally rings. I part way with Bo, and make my way to my to Bio class. The little girl Jinora, is also in that class with me, so I take a seat by here and we start talking. She is very smart, but what would you expect she is 12 and in the 9th grade. Tahno is also in this class, which is sad and strange because he is a year older than the rest of the class, and has failed two of his freshman classes. He stares at me uncomfortably for the remainder of the class. As the day goes on I learn I have Jinora in every one of my classes except Swimming because she is taking Gymnastics. Also that Tahno is in two more of my class. Great!


	2. Pop quizes

Chapter Two:

After swimming I put only my tank top, hoodie and jeans back on. It is finally lunch, after what seems like a lifetime of classes. I make my way to the lunch line, but I am stopped by Bolin and Mako.

"Hey Korra wanna come with us, we are going out to lunch," Bolin say's

"No thanks I am fine," I say

"Are you sure, I mean I wouldn't feed Bo's ferret with the lunch they have here," Mako replies

"Well when you put it like that. . . I guess I will come," I say

We make our way out the building, and into to Mako's old Impala. I head get the back seat and sit in the middle so I can talk to both of them.

"So Korra what did you do over the summer?" Bolin asks

"Not much, I swam a lot, hung out with you, went to Alaska on a cruise ship," I share

"Oh wow so how was the cruise?" Mako asks as he adjusts his rear view mirror.

"It was fun, gotta see wales, and I gotta go hiking to. So what did you two do?" I ask

"Nothing just was a lazy summer did get to see our aunt and uncle but thats about it," Mako says

"Yea it was kinda boring," Bo adds

"Well lazy is what summer is about," I say.

Soon after Mako turns on the Radio and it is nothing but ads, but its okay because we get to Mc. Donalds soon after. We all order our food and get back in the car.

"Hey Korra give me one of you fries," Mako says

" I thought you got fries?" I ask him

" I did but I ate them all. . . So pleassse" Mako teasingly begs.

"Hummm. . . fine," I say as I pull out two fries and hold out my hand, "Ummm going to take you fries?" I ask him

" Just put 'um in my mouth," He says as he opens his mouth. I roll my eyes and place them in.

"Thank you Korra," He says.

We get back to the school and still have another 15 mins till classes start again. We decide to sit in the field behind the school where other groups of kids are also eating lunch. I plop down on the grass in between Bo and Mako. We all start talking about our new classes, and new interesting people we have met. The sun starts to build up heat in my hoodie, So I take it off. As I do so I notice Mako watching my hand unzip then his eyes bounce up to my breast, making me feel more uncomfortable than this morning. I contemplate for a moment on weather or not to put it back on but the heat is just so unbearable I leave it off. The bell rings and we head off Mako heads down the north wing as me and Bolin take the south.

Heads keep turning towards me as I walk down the hall I slump down a little to avoid the attention. I walk into my Bio class where I see Jinora, me and Bo take the seat next to her.

We have two more classes after Bio and then we go home.

The next few days do not go so well. I have a pile of homework to do every day, and in math we have been having pop quizzes for the last week; Most of which me and Bo have been failing.

Tuesday is a little slice of heaven for me, one homework assignment and no pop quizzes. I asked Bolin if he wanted to hang out but he is still swamped with homework. I get really disappointed, but then Mako offers to hang out. I decline it, because I want to be prepared If there is a pop quiz in math again. I go back home and start to study

I walk into math we Bolin and Jinora, and we all take our seats next to each but before I can sit down Mr. Amon interrupts me.

"Korra, can you come here please," He says

I walk up to his desk and ask " Yes sir what is it?"

"Well you are failing this class and I know you plan on joining the swim team which you can not do if you have anything below a C. So come here after school and I will give you some extra credit.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait promise to update this week hope you enjoy.**


	3. Extra credit

_**SORRY FOR THE wait but hope you like this chapter, warning adult themes, also dont own these charaters.**_

* * *

The rest of the day went by sluggishly, I was anxious she had never been failing a class before, and she did want to join the swim team.

The end of the day came at last and I headed toward my locker.

"Hey Korra, wait up," Bolin's voice called from behind me. I stopped and waited for my friend to catch up with me.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey you wanna come over to my place, I can help you with your math homework," He says

"Yea that would be great can you just wait for me I need to talk with Amon to get some work. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes," I say, as we approach my locker.

"Okay sounds good, I will wait outside," He called as he walked to his locker.

I give him a thumbs up and get my homework out of the locker. I walk down the hall and then stopped in the door frame of the math classroom. I knock on the frame, and get Mr. Amons attention.

"Ah Korra, come in," Mr. Amon says.

I step into the classroom and walks to the desk closest to his and leans on it.

"So Korra, the swim team start meeting in a week so you will have to work very hard, but even then I am not sure you will be able to get you grade up to a C," Mr. Amon explains as he walks over to the door and closes it.

"Really?" I ask with a pout, "What about extra credit is there anything I can do?"

"Well there is one thing that you can do and it will raise your grade to a B plus," Mr. Amon says.

"Really! Whatever it is I will do it!" I say with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Mr. Amon asks sitting on the desk next to hers.

"Yes just give me the assignment, and I will take it home, and turn it in tomorrow," I say.

A grin slides. "Oh I don't think that will be necessary, you can get it done right now," purrs into my ear.

"Ummm actually, I just wont join the swim team I will just try to focus on my studies," I say turning my back to him and start to gather stuff. I try to go around him but he grabs my wrist.

"Oh come on Korra, participating in a sport is important for a teen, so let me help you," Amon say. His grip moved to both my wrist.

"Let go of me," I tried to say strongly but it came out in a timid whisper.

"No need to be nervous," Amon whispers into my ear as he slams me against the wall. He start to kiss down my jaw line down to the hollow of my neck.

"No stop," Plea.

" Don't act like you don't like it," Amon says strongly. He grabs a hold of my hips and starts to pull off my shirt.

"STOP!" I scream hoping someone will hear me. With my newly freed hands I start to hit and punch him but he continues to take off my top.

"Now, now, you must be quite," Amon says. He takes a hold of my wrist again and start to kiss and forces entrance into my mouth.

Oh God someone please help me. I pray.

Amon starts to move one of his hands to the hooks of my bra. With one swift movement the claps come undone. He pulls the forward and up revealing my breast. He looks upon them and moves the attention of his mouth to them.

"Help! please, SOMEONE HELP!" I scream.

Smack "Shut up bitch," Amon growls.

He moves me to the grown and sits on my arms. He starts to move his attention to my pants. I am crying, I am scared, I need help.

"Shh, it okay," Amon voice is now gentle and starts to kiss the tears of my face. Once he kisses away a few tears returns to my pants and yanks them off. He starts to rub a finger at my entrance and moves his mouth up to my neck.

"HELP, PLEASE!" I scream again

"Shut up you bitch," Amon demands again. Instead of smack I am met with his finger in me. I can't stop my body from arching back and leaning into it him more.

"I told you, that you liked this," He purrs in my ear. He continues to pump on finger in me and kisses me down my neck down to one of nippels.

I try as hard as I can to hold back the moans building up inside me, but then he adds a third finger and the moans escape my lips. A growl comes from him as he works his way down my body with his lips.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!" I plead again. My punishment for this plea is him removing his fingers completely my body aches up again missing the feeling.

"KORRA?!" Bolin voice calls from down the hall.

"BOLIN He...AHHH," I scream. Amon sticks his tongue inside me and covers my mouth with one hand.

"Korra?!" Bolin cries and bangs on the door.

More tears start to roll down my face. Amon removes his hand away from my mouth and uses it to play with the bundle of nerves in my nether region. I let of moan and then a scream.

BOOM! the door is broken off its hinges and the next thing I knew Mr. Amon was knocked out on the floor beside me. I sit up and curl myself into a ball and start balling.

"Shh, Korra its going to alright from now on, okay?" Bo comforts me as he hands me a shirt.

Bo turns his back and I uncurl and pull my shirt on. A moment later a herd of teachers storm in along with the campus cop. I was now on a table crying with Bolins arm around me.

"What happened here?" Principal Tenzin asks. His gaze going from teary eyed me to Bolin, becoming more angry with every gaze.

"Well umm. . . " Bolin tried to start but just ended up pointing to the other side of the desk.

Tenzin walks over to where Bo pointed. His eyes widened a little then looked back over at us.

"I see. . . will the rest of you please leave except for you Officer Bei Fong," Tenzin says to the group of teachers.

"Korra could you please explained what happened to Officer Bei Fong, " Tenzin asks as he gestured towards the gray haired lady. So I did.

* * *

_**I will try to update by next week thanks for reading!**_


End file.
